1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for woodworking and for three-dimensional reproduction of an object and, more particularly, to a woodworking apparatus which enables relative movement in three-dimensions between a cutting tool and a workpiece whereby three-dimensional reproduction of an object can be effected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power driven woodworking machines and power tools have been available for a number of years and have been used to facilitate woodworking by hobbyists and professionals alike. However, many of these machines are complex, difficult to assemble and have tool and work carriages that are cumbersome to manipulate. Because of their complexity, these machines have been relatively expensive as well as difficult to operate. Thus, there has remained a need for a versatile woodworking machine which is easily operated, inexpensive and durable in continuous use.
The woodworking machine described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,735 provided a power driven woodworking tool capable of boring, mortising, tenoning, and duplicating a three-dimensional object and which was compact in size, had a manageable weight and a relatively simple construction. A unique and advantageous feature of my earlier machine was that a single operator could effect simultaneously motion of the cutting tool in a vertical plane and motion of the workpiece in a horizontal plane. Further, my earlier machine provided a follower or tracing element for following or tracing a three-dimensional object whereby duplication of the three-dimensional object in the workpiece with the cutting tool was possible. That is not to say, however, that improvement of my earlier machine is not possible and indeed the present invention constitutes an improvement of the basic structure and characteristics of machine described in the above-identified patent.
More particularly, while my earlier machine enabled motion of the cutting tool in a vertical plane, the motion of that cutting tool was provided with a parallelogram-like motor and cutting tool support which was relatively large and complex. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a mounting structure for a cutting tool and which is relatively compact and simple to assemble and operate.
Further, my earlier machine employed V-shaped wheels and tracks to enable motion of the workpiece platform in a horizontal plane. However, the V-shaped tracks were mounted to the platform components with a series of bolts or the like along the length thereof and thus removal of a track for repair or replacement was difficult and time consuming. In addition such V-shaped tracks are expensive to provide. It would therefore be desirable to provide tracks for the platform which are easy to mount and remove and which are relatively inexpensive to incorporate in the machine.
Even further, in my earlier machine a mechanism was provided for minimizing interference of wood chips and the like with motion of the workpiece platform. More particularly, in my earlier machine, as noted above, track and wheel elements were employed to allow motion of the workpiece platform in the X and Y directions. In order to prevent interference of wood chips with the motion of the wheels on the tracks, a wiper element was mounted to each of the wheels. These wiper elements had a substantially triangular shaped cross-section for engaging and wiping the tracks. Because the wipers were slidably mounted to the wheels, motion of the wheels would cause the wiper to swing into contact with the track and to wipe the track in advance of the wheel. Motion of the wheel in the opposite direction would result in the wiper again pivoting about the wheel into contact with the track in advance to the wheel. The wipers were triangular in cross-section so as to accommodate the particular shape of the tracks employed in my earlier machine.
As noted above, it would be desirable to provide an improved track structure in a woodworking machine. It would also be desirable to provide wiper elements which can effectively wipe such improved tracks in advance of the wheels of the platform so as to facilitate smooth motion of the workpiece platform.
Further, when a woodworking machine such as my earlier woodworking machine is employed, wood chips, particles and the like can be ejected from the work surface by the cutting tool. These wood chips and fragments can be projected towards the operator and can also obscure view of the workpiece.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for protecting the operator from flying wood shavings, chips and the like as well as a means for cleaning such debris from the workpiece/cutting tool interface.
Another problem experienced with many woodworking machines is that as the cutting tool is employed to cut the workpiece, the workpiece tends to rub the cutting tool support. This rubbing not only risks damage to the workpiece and/or the cutting tool support but the friction between the support and the workpiece can hinder effective wood cutting. It would therefore be desirable to provide a structure for minimizing the likelihood of damage or frictional interference caused by the workpiece rubbing the cutting tool support.
It would further be desirable to provide a measuring system in a woodworking machine whereby motion relative to a center line of the workpiece platform can be monitored so that workpieces can be quickly and properly placed thereon and cut.